offthemapfandomcom-20200214-history
Es Un Milagro
is the seventh episode of season one of Off the Map. Short Summary After the medevac helicopter crashes in the jungle, the team must jump into action to save the lives of their patients and the pilots, while Ryan searches for a missing girl and Lily learns a shocking secret that Mateo's been keeping. Full Summary Cast Main Cast *Jonathan Castellanos as Charlie *Valerie Cruz as Dr. Zee Alvarez *Caroline Dhavernas as Dr. Lily Brenner *Jason George as Dr. Otis Cole *Zach Gilford as Dr. Tommy Fuller *Mamie Gummer as Dr. Mina Minard *Martin Henderson as Dr. Ben Keeton *Rachelle Lefevre as Dr. Ryan Clark Guest Stars *Nicholas Gonzalez as Mateo *Judy Reyes as Eva Moran *Jayne Brook as Lynn *José Zúñiga as Julio *Alex Fernandez as Guillermo Mendez *Mark Adair-Rios as Armando Cruz *Jeanine Monterroza as Felicia Moran Co-Starring *Brianna Martin-Ortega as Xandra *Norman Kali as Local Rescue Worker Medical Notes Julio *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Mina Minard **Otis Cole **Ben Keeton *'Treatment:' **Surgery Julio was in a helicopter crash after his surgery. He was taken back into surgery, which was successful. Xandra Moran *'Diagnosis:' **Arm injury *'Doctors:' **Ryan Clark *'Treatment:' **Bandaging Xandra, 11, was in a helicopter crash. Her arm was injured, so they bandaged it on the scene. Armando Cruz *'Diagnosis:' **Colles' fracture **Chest contusion *'Doctors:' **Zee Alvarez **Ben Keeton **Otis Cole *'Treatment:' **Casting Armando was in a helicopter crash. He broke his wrist and had a chest contusion. At the clinic, his injuries were treated. Guillermo Mendez *'Diagnosis:' **Impalement injury *'Doctors:' **Ben Keeton **Otis Cole **Tommy Fuller *'Treatment:' **Surgical extraction Guillermo was impaled on a piece of the helicopter when it crashed. They got him out of the helicopter with his seat. He refused to be treated until the last of his passengers was found and rescued, but eventually relented. He was taken into surgery, where he started bleeding profusely while they prepared him. After his surgery, he had no sensation in his left foot. He was told it might improve with rehab. Lynn *'Diagnosis:' **Spinal cord injury **Torn vertebral artery **Epidural bleed *'Doctors:' **Mina Minard **Otis Cole **Lily Brenner *'Treatment:' **Spinal decompression Lynn was in a helicopter crash. She initially seemed okay, but later collapsed and said she couldn't feel her legs. Mina said it was likely a spinal cord injury and she'd have to have neurosurgery. She had a torn vertebral artery, but Mina was able to repair it. After surgery, she was able to move her toes, but seemed oddly euphoric. Her pupil was blown from an epidural bleed, so they evacuated the bleed. Despite this, her brain stem failed and she died. Charlie *'Diagnosis:' **Burn *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Dressing Charlie was burned when the helicopter exploded. He tried to bandage his own wound, but Tommy saw him and had a nurse help him. Felicia Moran *'Diagnosis:' **Second degree ankle sprain **Concussion **Cuts and bruises *'Doctors:' **Ryan Clark **Zee Alvarez *'Treatment:' **Oral medication Felicia had a sprained ankle from the helicopter crash when she was found. She also had a concussion and a few cuts and bruises. Her mother tried to refused any treatment for her, but Ryan convinced her to take the pills she needed to recover. Ryan Clark *'Diagnosis:' **Tachycardia **Heart failure *'Doctors:' **Ben Keeton *'Treatment:' Ryan's heart started racing in the jungle, so she injected herself with medicine with Felicia's help. She later had Ben do an echo on her heart, which showed serious damage. He told her she was in heart failure. Music Notes and Trivia *This episode scored million viewers. *'Title Drop:' Ryan says it to Zee about Felicia only having minor injuries. Gallery Episode Stills 1x07-1.jpg 1x07-2.jpg 1x07-3.jpg 1x07-4.png 1x07-5.jpg 1x07-6.jpg 1x07-7.jpg 1x07-8.png Quotes See Also Category:Episodes